At Last
by Ellixer
Summary: A very short first time ficlett set aft ' A Family Affair.'


Title: At Last

Rating: M

Author: Ellixer

Pairing: X/G

Disclaimer: Characters and show are owned by Universal and others. The story is mine. I make nothing.

Note: This is directly after 'A Family Affair.' A first time ficlett inspired by the song Shea Butter Baby.

So I sit here thinking. Mind so clouded with thoughts I can't seem to see. My eyes blink; they register nothing but the recent events that continue to play out before me. I thought there would be a hole, a gap, a crack. I feel nothing but relief that she's gone.

'Gabrielle.' She still says my name with such amazement and wonder. I know she still feels the pain. The recesses of my heart still hold the pain from when I lost her and I know it will never fade.

'Gabrielle.' Her pain is dripping in her voice. My senses come back as I slowly look up at her. Dark hair spills over muscled shoulders and tan skin. Blue eyes glisten in the flickering fire light. Her face, so often a mask of stoicism, now soft and open. All I can do is tilt my head up towards her.

Her hand reaches down toward mine, and without a second thought I reach out. She pulls me to my feet, inches from her body. Our eyes meet, and everything disappears. Calloused fingers graze my cheek, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. A heaviness I never realized was there suddenly lifts from my chest. At this point, words truly cannot express the feelings and desires and the longing that has been damned up between the both of us. We've both come to this silent conclusion, here in the darkness of our camp.

My hands fall to her hips as we both pull closer to one another. Our lips meet tentatively at first; soft and delicate. Her flesh burns against mine, skin almost as hot as the fire we stand next to. Her hands reach up, cupping my face as her tongue dances across my lips.

'Gods.' The only thing I can manage to utter, but it seems to ignite an explosion within us. Our mouths crush suddenly together, lips parted as hot tongues meet. The desire I feel is suddenly so overwhelming that tears begin to streak down my face. She wanders from my lips. Teeth graze against my jawbone. Licking, sucking, her tongue dances across my skin leaving goosebumps in its wake.

My breathing turns to gasping as I fight just to keep my lungs working. My skin is alight with her touch, with each hot breath that pulses from her reddening lips. Still there's no second guesses, no regrets except that this took so long to happen.

My tongue reaches out across my lips, already missing the taste that lingered there for so short a time. My hands move up, grasping her hair in fists. I have this need to be a part of her, to merge until neither of us is separate anymore. This flame inside me is ignited to a roaring bonfire as her tongue sweeps down my neck.

Our lips meet again as our clothes begin to shed one by one. A delicate, instinctual dance has begun between us, uniting us in ways we never could have dreamed of. And still, no doubts surfaces as her hands trace across my bare arms. No questions are asked as my breasts press against her slick skin. Her name lingers near my lips, ready to worship her.

My hands leave no surface of her body unexplored as our tongues intertwine and we fall to our knees on a bedroll I didn't even realize was there. Our legs slip around each other as we lay on our sides, tongues still locked in a battle no one will win. And finally we part, but only to have our lips follow the paths our fingers blaze across the foreign recesses of each others bodies.

I have no idea how much time passes as we explore. Each inch of skin something new and unexplored, something to be treasured and memorized as if an ancient relic. After eons of this exploratory touch we both reach the same conclusion. Her fingers reach between my legs, tantalizingly close to the very place I need to feel her most. She moves me to my back, straddling my hips and grinding down against me as she does so. I involuntarily buck up. My body responding before my brain can even think to do anything. My nails dig into the curve of her ass, trying to pull her down against me as I push up. Then finally I feel the sweet sensation of her fingers slide inside. My breathing stops for a moment as I almost can't handle how good it feels.

Before my brain can grasp these new sensations, her body is down against mine as her fingers rock in and out. Hot breath puffs against my neck as our sweat slick bodies rub back and forth. God's I never thought it could be so good. I throw my head back as her pace intensifies. My nails digging so hard into her skin now that they have to be drawing blood, but neither of us seems to notice. I want to scream her name, to scream anything honestly, but nothing can get past my throat but groans elicited from deep down within me.

My eyes begin to squeeze shut as this powerful wave builds within me. God's I've never felt this before. It's so powerful and amazing, and it's consuming every single bit of my body. Suddenly stars erupt before my eyes as everything goes silent.


End file.
